lord_of_the_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanabata
I'm sorry father but my heart lies with Hikoboshi! No matter what troubles awaits us, we will always be together! - Princess Orihime Eternal Dungeon Campaign 2013-06-30 through 2013-07-07 Divided Dungeon: This Eternal Dungeon is separated by Player Level. Story A long time ago, on a small island far to the east, there lived a powerful sorcerer king who men called The Sky King. This king had a beautiful daughter, Princess Orihime. She had many suitors from all over Drazeros, but she only had eyes for a lowly cowherd, name Hikoboshi, from a backwater farming town. When she told her father of this boy and her wish to marry him, he flew into a rage saying that his daughter was only fit for a prince and would never marry a dung smelling cowherd. So , Princess Orihime fled her castle and ran away with Altair, hoping to make a happy life away from court politics. Her father desperate to get his daughter back, drew poer from the stars above and formed them into monsters, the strongest of these a celestial dragon, to help search out and capture his daughter back. Now, these two lovers have taken refuge in an abandoned shrine. But they are being hunted by dragons and demons hoping to tear them apart. Can you defeat these monsters and help the two lovers escape the chains of destiny? Hikoboshi Collection Collect my prayers and send them up to the heavens! - Hikoboshi Individual Trade-in Rewards Guild Trade-in Rewards *Experience Book (+100) *Elixir x5 Orihime Collection These contain my hopes to be with Hikoboshi forever! Collect them all! ''- Orihime Individual Trade-in Rewards Guild Trade-In Rewards *Experience Book (+100) *Elixir x5 Warrior Rewards 8-Star Warriors 7-Star Warriors 6-Star Warriors 5-Star Warriors Evolving the Star Crossed Lovers Complete all 3 steps below to Evolve the Star Crossed Lovers to their final Evolution. #Get Sakura in the Hikoboshi Collection #Get Sayuri in the Orihime Collection #Get Wisdom of the Land in the Hikoboshi Collection AND Star Shine in the Orihime Collection. Additional Information *"The Star Crossed Lovers" Reward will be distributed July 10th. *Players who haven't achieved the steps above by July 10th will be ineligible for the Star Crossed Lovers Reward. *The Hikoboshi Collection and the Orihime Collection will be removed from your Inventory July 16 July 19th between 12am and 3am ET. There may be a slight time lag in the removal. Item Rewards *'Throwing Star''' - Individual Reward - Atk. +3,000, Dur. Intense *'Sakura Blossom' - Reach Stage 200, 600 & 900 - Atk. +2,000, Dur. Extreme *'War Kabuto' - Reach Stage 400 & 800 - Def. +2,000, Dur. Extreme *'Sakura Petal' - Reach Stage 7,000 - Atk. +3,000, Dur. Million *'Eastern Helmet' - Reach Stage 9,000 - Def +3,500, Dur. Million *Experience Books (+100) *Gold Box Key *Health Potion (100%) *Stamina Potion (+5) *Energy Potion *Hourglass (1hr) *Azure Fairy Transformation Potions Star Shine Reward for 70 Trade-ins of the Orihime Collection *Transform into Orihime *Recover Energy 10% faster *Recover Health 10% faster *Fairies return 15% Faster Wisdom of the Land Reward for 70 Trade-ins of the Hikoboshi Collection *Transform into Hikoboshi *Recover Energy 15% faster *Recover Stamina 10% faster *Receive 10% more Coins Milky Way Reward for reaching Stage 10,000 in the Tanabata Eternal Dungeon *Transform into the Sky King *Recover Stamina and Health 15% faster *Recover Energy 10% faster *Raises Mystic Warrior Attacks 5% Additional Infomation *All rewards will be distributed by July 10th ET once the event has finished. Category:June 2013 Event Category:July 2013 Events Category:Eternal Dungeon